Her Father's Hate
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- She always thought her father hated her, she just never knew how much until her sister made the ultimate sacrifice.


**Title:** Her Father's Hate  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summery:** She always thought her father hated her, she just never knew how much.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all of its characters belongs to the great and powerful, Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Author's Note:** This story was started a few months back. I was trying to wiggle out of my writer's block but this fic didn't help any so I placed it on the back burner that has be come very full over the last few months. But now I have pulled this one out and have finished it! It's a one-shot and it's got laughs, some sort of sex, and even some tears. I even started crying while writing it. Hinata is seventeen in this story, which makes Neji eighteen. If you people can't stand Neji/Hinata cousin love bonding relationships, don't read this. Also if you dislike Hiashi bashing, don't read! He's a right down ass in this fic! But if all that's okay, and you have to fear of crying or laughing, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW and READ ON!

* * *

Hinata gulped slightly as she watched her father approach her. Out of the corner of her eye she could she her little sister Hanabi, and the smirk that had stretched its way across her young face. With her hands twisting together Hinata closed her eyes and brought back the memories of what had set her father off.

**--------------------Flashback--------------------**

_The day had started out simply enough. She got up, took a shower and washed her long midnight black hair, before getting dressed and pulling the hair back in a very low ponytail that would keep the hair out of her eyes. She had then took the time to pack a lunch for herself and a little extra in case one of her teammates forgot to bring their lunch, lately it seemed as if Kiba had been doing that more and more. Once she was all set to go, Hinata left the Hyuuga compound and headed towards the meeting place of her team. _

_There had been a rumor in the village that the three sand siblings had been spotted wondering around. It was no surprise to anyone that Gaara, the youngest of the siblings, had been given the title of Kazekage just months after the botched chuunin exam three years ago. It was also no surprise that with the young Kazekage in town, his siblings would be the ones accompanying him._

_So really Hinata had no reason to have been startled when she had forcefully ran into the back of said sand-nin. However that didn't stop her from squeaking and scrambling to pick up her fallen belongs, or from her face taking on the redness of a ripe apple. As she franticly apologized, her eyes had clenched shut and her hands had started to shake. She just couldn't believe that she had run into the back of the Kazekage._

"_I'm terribly sorry Kazekage-sama; I wasn't watching where I was going. It was very foolish of me." Hinata said in a very panicked squeaky voice while keeping her eyes shut and her head bowed. Her hair had fallen loose and was making a curtain over her pale face, and she could feel the wind softly making it sway._

_Before she knew what was happening she felt someone's hand brush her hair back and lift her head to face them. She kept her eyes close but when a soft finger caressed over one of her closed lids, they sprang open. She had to fight the urge to scramble away as she came eye to eye with never ending pools of green. She felt like she was drowning but a part of her no longer cared. Had she ever felt like this before? She couldn't remember looking into anyone's eyes like this. Or having them look back at her, like she was something more than a nuisance._

"_It was my fault. I should have sensed your approach." His soft yet commanding voice brought her out of her thoughts and daydreams. She felt her face heating up more but couldn't pull away. What was the Kazekage saying? Why was he blaming himself for her mistake? It didn't make any since. _

"_No, it couldn't have been you." She blinked a few times, had she just contradicted the Kazekage? Her hands flew up to cover her mouth. She had! She closed her eyes again, missing the smirk that had crossed over the Kazekage's lips. She was mortified. She had just talked back to the Kazekage. She was in for it now!_

"_You're a very confusing girl." The Kazekage's voice sounded like it was laughing and Hinata cracked her eyes open to see if what she had heard was true. But before she could open her mouth to apologize to the Kazekage she felt soft lips on hers. Before she knew what had happened, she had her arms around Gaara's neck, and they were making out rather heavily in the middle of the street._

_It was only when Kankuro, the Kazekage's brother had come up and pulled his brother back that they had parted. Hinata's face was even redder, her eyes having glazed over, but she could see perfectly. Gaara was not a happy person. He looked about to kill and she wondered just for a second if it was her that he felt such sudden hate for. It was only a second though, for when she blinked once more, Kankuro was on the ground being crushed by a ball of sand. Hinata gasped and grabbed onto Gaara's hand. She couldn't let the Kazekage kill his own brother!_

"_Gaara-chan, please don't. He's your older brother." Hinata wasn't sure if calling the Kazekage chan was a good thing or not. But it seemed to calm Gaara down. The red head turned to face her and wrapped his arm around her waist leaning in and whispering gently into her ear, sending shivers down her spine._

"_Keep your window open tonight. We can finish what my idiot of a brother interrupted." Hinata nodded gently before she pressed her lips to Gaara's. Before she had opened her eyes though the red head was gone, disappearing in a whirl of sand and wind. Hinata's eyes trailed down to the pile that was Kankuro, the older teen smirking up at her. She held out her hand and helped the man up, it wouldn't do to be rude to her future lovers brother now would it? She blushed slightly at that thought; Gaara was going to be her lover!_

"_Gaara-chan?" Kankuro's voice threw her out of her thoughts. She looked over to the older man to see him snickering at her. He was laughing at her! How dare he! Before she had realized what had happened, Kankuro was back on the ground grasping his arm and trying to catch his breath. She looked down at her own hand and noticed the chakra reseeding from his palm. She gulped before turning and fleeing from the street. She had just attacked the Kazekage's brother, after agreeing to meet the Kazekage himself that night in her own bedroom!_

_She didn't stop running until she reached the safety of the training ground. Her two male teammate staring at her with wide eyes, they had never seen Hinata run so fast before. She dropped down to the ground and felt Akamaru come up beside her and whimper. She started to pet the large dog as Kiba and Shino came over to her._

"_Something you want to tell us Hinata?" Kiba's voice was full of delight as he looked down at the girl he considered his younger sister. Hinata looked up at him and blushed; she knew he could smell how flustered she was. But could he tell how turned on she was? The thought of spending the night in Gaara's arms causing her insides to burn. She noticed Kiba take a step back and Akamaru bury his nose, her face just got redder as she attempted to cover her body more. The only problem with teaming with Kiba, he could smell anything!_

"_I believe we should train." Shino's voice hadn't changed and was still the monotone that had calmed them all done during their youth. Hinata was grateful for it and stood up to get into position. The two boys were still attempting to make her into a better ninja, but she would rather have been studying in the hospital like Sakura. She didn't like fighting._

_Five hours later, night was approaching and Kiba and Shino walked her home. She knew that her father would be very upset with her for staying out so late, but she suddenly didn't care. She bid her teammates goodnight at the main gate before dashing straight for her bedroom. She ignored her sister's curious shouts, and even her cousin's look of displeasure at being ignored. She shouted out that she wasn't hungry before slamming and locking her door. She still had time to make her room perfect for the Kazekage._

_Hinata was frantic as the clocks in her room chimed twelve. She had bathed with lavender oils, and had even started to burn some lavender scented incense. She had dug through her closet and pulled out a piece of sleepwear that had belonged to her mother. All of her mother's things had been passed down to her, but she had never looked through them. The simple __negligee was of light lavender that matched her eyes perfectly. She had put it on and smiled, it was perfect. She had even left her hair down, something she never normally did. She studied the window for a moment before lying down on the bed and reading. That was what she was doing when __the clocks struck twelve. Though she hadn't even gotten off the first page of the book. _

_Hinata's eyes were drawn towards the slow trickle of sand that was streaming in through the open window. She gulped slightly before leaning up against the headboard, setting her book on her lap and trying not to look startled when the red head sprang through the window. Hinata knew that her cousin, who was always keeping one eye open and aimed towards her room after she was kidnapped when she was three, would notice Gaara entering her room. She just hoped that he didn't make any moves. This was her night; she wanted it to be special. _

"_I'm glad you waited up." Gaara's soft voice made her insides heat up. She wasn't used to acting like a lovesick girl. Which wasn't true, since she spent her youth fawning over Naruto. But it had been years since those days. She was a grown woman now, well as grown as a sixteen-year-old girl was. She patted the bed beside her and smiled when Gaara stripped off his gourd, shirt, and sandals before climbing onto the bed. She moved the book to her night table and clicked off the light. She lay back on the bed as Gaara climbed on top of her._

_His lips were on hers in a second as his hand went up her __negligee. She whimpered softly and clenched her eyes shut. She had never felt like this before, but knew that before the night was over she'd feel more pleasure than she had ever dreamed off._

**--------------------End Flashback--------------------**

She had been right. Gaara had showed her all of the pleasures of the world; her mind had spun for days after wards. She had walked around in a daze and even forgot some of the more important details of her life. Like that she had missed her last period.

She hadn't even noticed until she had begun getting sick every morning. She started eating things she'd never even dreamed of eating before. She had even asked her cousin to travel to Suna to get a tropical fruit that she was sure she had only ever tried once and had hated, but suddenly couldn't stop thinking about. When he had returned, he had cornered Hinata to find out what was wrong. When Hinata told him, she didn't know that her little sister was near by.

That was what happened. Her little sister had told their father that she was pregnant, outside of marriage. Now Hinata was faced with her worst fear, her pissed off father aiming ever ounce of anger towards her and her alone.

"You have no RIGHT to even think of having that abomination! Have you ever thought how this would reflex on the clan?" Hiashi shouted towards his shaking daughter. Hinata was indeed shaking but not out of fear. She had gone past fear for herself, she was now completely scared for the child she was carrying.

"Hiashi-san, please don't do this." Neji, her personal hero. Her cousin moved silently towards her father, motioning for Hinata to leave. But before Hinata could move, her cousin was on the ground clenching his head in pain. Hinata gasped before dropping it his side.

"Father STOP it!" She knew tears were streaming down her face but she didn't care any longer. Her father stopped his jutsu and sneered down at his "daughter". Hinata didn't care that he was sneering down at her. She didn't care about anything but the now unconscious man lying in her lap. She could hear her sister laughing softly near her only escape. She felt her stomach churn; it wasn't the time for her morning sickness to kick in. She looked up with tear filled eyes towards the man who was her father. Her shook his head and raised his hand. She closed her eyes; waiting for the pain she knew would come.

A loud crack was heard before her father cried out in pain. She snapped open her eyes just in time to see Akamaru, growling and pinning her sister to the ground, Shino standing near by looking over Neji's prone form, and in front of her, Kiba holding her father's now VERY broken arm.

"You EVER raise your hand against her again, and I'll do more than break your arm." Kiba growled before releasing the older man. Hinata walked him stumble backwards before Kiba blocked her vision. He bent down and helped her to her feet, snarling when Hinata winced. "How much did he hurt you?" Kiba's voice no longer held the venom it had when he was talking to her father. It was back to the soft caring brotherly tone she had grown fond of.

"I'm not worried about me Kiba, it's the baby." She held her stomach, the sharp pains she was feeling were not a good sign. Kiba seem to sense this as well and shared a glance towards Shino before scooping Hinata up and marching towards Akamaru. Kiba let Akamaru growl a few more second at a very scare Hanabi before climbing on top of the dog and heading out.

Hinata hoped the Shino could help Neji; she didn't like feeling that she was the cause of her cousin's pain. Not after everything he had done to protect her. Kiba seemed to know this as well and cuddled her into his arms.

"Shino's got orders to take him right to Tsunade." Hinata nodded her head and laid her head on Kiba's chest. She was tired of fighting, tired of having to be perfect for a family who couldn't stand her, tired of being strong. Kiba let her fall to sleep in his arms. It would be a few minutes until they got to the hospital anyways.

**--------------------Time Jump--------------------**

Hinata woke up nearly three hours later, lying back on the soft white mattress in the clean hospital room. She looked around the room and smiled when her eyes landed on the one person she knew would always be by her side. Neji, smiled towards her before limping over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was afraid I'd go insane before you woke." Hinata laughed softly, not feeling the pain that should have come from such an action. She blinked up at the smiling face of her cousin, confusion showing clearly on her face. "The babies fine. Shizune is very good with medical Ninjutsu. Though they were worried about the bruises around your stomach. It seems that the reason you couldn't call on your chakra was because it had gone to shield the baby. They were slightly confused over that though." Hinata nodded, she remembered wanting to protect the baby, but had she really focused her chakra that hard to form a shield around it?

"When can I leave?" Hinata's words were out of her mouth before she had even realized what was happening. Her cousin gave her a sad look before shaking his head. "They wont let me leave will they?" Again Neji shook his head, he moved a hand to run through her hair. It was a calming gesture that had done its job, calm her.

"Tsunade had to send word to the Kazekage. His answer arrived only ten minutes before you woke up. And since the child is his, we have to follow his orders." Hinata smiled softly towards her cousin before nodding for him to continue. "He has demanded Hiashi-sama pay for what he has done to you, and has also requested your transport to Suna." Hinata was very shocked.

"I can't leave. This is my home." Hinata knew that tears were falling down her cheeks. We didn't want to leave her home, but what was really left here for her. She was no doubt disowned from her clan, so she really had no home. But could she leave Neji? "I don't want to leave you."

"And you wont have to." A voice she had only dreamed of for the past six months sounded from the window. Neji and Hinata both turned to see a very stoic Gaara standing with his back against the window frame. He looked to be deep in thought but shook his head before addressing the cousin again. "I wont be much of a husband. I have a village to protect, and with the people still out for my head. You will only be in danger." Neji growled but Hinata silenced him with a touch to his shoulder.

"I will still be getting my way with the issue of your father however." Gaara had an evil glint in his eyes and Hinata gulped. She hopped the Kazekage wouldn't kill the man. "As for your safety. I have arranged for Neji to remain as your only guardian. He will be given the title of ANBU, and will look after you and the child. If you wish to come to Suna, there will be a home for all three of you." Gaara marched over to Hinata's bedside and leaned down quickly to place a kiss to his former lovers head. Hinata sighed into the touch, but the shivers and the heat were no longer there. She wondered why for a moment before noticing Neji's jealous glance. She giggled softly before placing a hand on her cousin's hand.

"Please don't kill my father Gaara. He doesn't deserve death, but to live to see that he can no longer harm me." Hinata was shocked at the words that were coming out of her mouth. Neji simply smiled, he had known that his cousin wouldn't put her father to death. He just wondered how long it would take him to get up the courage to tell her that the council of Konoha had ruled for it. He shook his head. After the baby is born, Hiashi had at least that much time.

"I make no promises Hinata." Gaara gave Hinata a soft smile before disappearing out the window and out of Hinata's life. It was a bittersweet moment, which was completely ruined by the loud bark and shouts caused by Kiba and Akamaru barging into the Hospital room. Followed closely by Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto and Lee both jumped to one side of Hinata's bed, fusing over her while Kiba fought off the nurses who were holding back her dog.

"Hinata-san, you are all better!"

"No she's not Lee! Are you blind? Hinata-chan still needs rest and plenty of Ramen!"

"She is not going to be wanting ramen Naruto-san! She'll want exercise. That is what a growing baby needs!"

"The baby's still inside of her you dope! Exercise would kill it at this stage!"

Hinata laughed as Naruto and Lee fought over what would be better for her. Neji was shaking with contained laughter and Kiba had just won his fight with the nurses. Kiba shut the door as Akamaru bounded over to the end of Hinata's bed and curled up on it. Kiba whacked Naruto and Lee on the back of the bed, before turning towards her.

"What she needs is peace and quiet, not that she'll get that with you two nut cases here." Kiba bent down and kissed Hinata's head before fixing her blankets. "Plus you two are forgetting the reason we came here." At those words Hinata noticed Naruto and Lee and even Neji looked very anxious. She wondered why only for a moment before the question left Kiba's mouth. "Who ya going to pick to be the kids dad if Gaara can't do it?" Hinata blinked several times before bursting out into a fit a giggles. The four boys looked at her as if she was crazy, and Naruto was the first to join her.

"Yeah it is pretty funny. It's so obvious that I would be the dad. I mean Gaara and I are best friends, and Hinata had that huge crush on me when we were younger."

"Plus you're as gay as a rainbow." Kiba's comment got him tackled to the ground and a furious Naruto strangling him and yelling at him that he wasn't gay and that he wasn't a rainbow. Hinata just laughed harder, her sides starting to hurt. But the baby in her belly seemed to love the laughing as it had started to kick happily.

"You both are being stupid. The child would need a father full of youthful energy and a thirst for life! That would be me!" Lee stood proudly for only a second before a pillow connected with his head with so much force that he was thrown to the floor. Hinata gasped before looking in the direction the pillow had come from. Neji had his hand out stretched as it he had just thrown something and Hinata burst into a fresh set of giggles.

"She doesn't need to be driven insane by the likes of you and your youthful mumbo gumbo." Neji fixed himself to look presentable just as the door to the hospital room crashed open. Tsunade stood in the doorway with a raised brow at the chaos in the room. Naruto and Kiba had begun a arm wrestling match one of the tables, while Lee attempted to pick feathers out of his mouth and hair, Hinata was doubled over with giggles and Neji seemed to be fixing his already perfect hair.

"Alright, I don't care to know what started this. But I want it finished now!" Tsunade watched with mild amusement as Naruto and Kiba fixed the table, Lee righted the pillow, and Akamaru had leapt off of the bed and sat next to the bed wagging his tail. Hinata though coughed slightly before bursting into another fit of giggles. Neji shook his head and leaned over to try to quiet his cousin.

"Sorry Hokage-sama. I couldn't help myself." Hinata cleared her throat, her face red from the giggling fits she had been through. Tsunade shook her head; a few hours ago the girl in front of her was half dead while the child inside of her was alive and kicking. None of it made sense but, Tsunade looked over towards Naruto who was fidgeting, in her line of work she was used to it.

"It's fine Hinata. I just came to see if you have any idea of a plan. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the hospital under the child is born, but after that I expect you'll want to go home." Hinata nodded her head and smiled gently. Tsunade took out a file that she had been hiding and set it down on the table after shooing Kiba and Naruto away. "Now first things first. The child needs two parents. Any ideas of who you'll…" She blinked when the noise level of the room skyrocketed. She looked around and watched as Kiba tackled Naruto who was looking very smug, Neji was strangling Lee, and Hinata was doubled over in giggles again. Tsunade sat down in the nearest chair and started to rub at her forehead. This was going to be a long night.

**--------------------Time Jump--------------------**

**_FOUR MONTHS LATER_**

Hinata cooed gently at the black haired whitish lavender eyed baby boy in her arms. The orange blanket that Naruto had given her son for his birth was wrapped around his body while the light green hat that Lee had given him rested snuggly on his head. Hinata smiled gently as her son squeezed the stuffed puppy Kiba had given him and sucked on the binkie that Tsunade had given him.

"How's Hizashi doing Hinata-chan?" Neji's voice snapped Hinata out of her gaze and she turned to look at him. She smiled gently and then turned her eyes back to her son. She had decided in the end that she didn't want her child to be confused growing up. He was a Hyuuga after all and it would do no good to have a non-Hyuuga father. Neji had agreed to be the boy's father if and only if she had named the baby after his father. Hinata hadn't even thought twice before agreeing.

"He's happily squeezing away on his little puppy toy." Hinata smiled happily before handing her son over to his dad. Hizashi cooed around his binkie and grabbed onto Neji's long hair. Neji was used to this and simply pulled his hair away from his "son". "I think he's excited about finally being able to see his real home. We've been cooped up in this hospital room for two months to long." Hinata voiced her sons desire and giggled when her son shouted his thoughts.

"The trial will be over shortly I'm sure." Neji looked up at his cousin and frowned. Hinata had voiced her concern over her father's trial, but had no true desire to go. Neji had even warned her about the council wanting Hiashi's death. The man had after all attacked one of the ninja of Konoha, that ninja being his daughter or not. Hinata didn't seem to be phased at the current time however. She was happy just holding her son and talking to all the people who came and went. But Neji knew, deep down, she still wanted her fathers approval.

Tsunade walked into the hospital room after having to face the Hyuuga council of elders and the council of Konoha. It had been a long trial that had ended just has everyone had thought it would. Now she just had to tell the two people whom the decision affected the most.

"Hinata, Neji." Tsunade's greeting was a simple head nod towards the two on the couch of their so-called living area. Hinata seemed to be nervous but Neji was as calm as ever. "I'll get right to the point. Hiashi Hyuuga has been found guilty of endangering the heir to the Hyuuga clan, one Hizashi Hyuuga, along with the attempted murder on a member of Konoha's elite ninja. His punishment will be to have the cursed mark, the bird in a cage seal, placed on him self. He will then life out his days in a secluded cabin on the edge of the village. In short, he's been banished from Konoha. If he is ever to step foot within the main Hyuuga house or show any anger or hate toward Hizashi or his parents, he will be killed." Hinata's eyes shed tears, while the rest of her face forced a smile. Neji wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Father will never be able to see his grandson." Hinata held up Hizashi and cuddled the small child to her chest. The boy cooed and grasped his mom's shirt. Neji kissed Hinata's forehead before turning to Tsunade.

"What is to become of Hanabi?"

"She is being left alone for the current time. She was only the second born, but because the council had yet to order a new head of clan, she can not be punished." Tsunade looked over to Hinata and then to Neji. "The council of elders want you two to act as co heads. If that alright?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea. We will deal with Hanabi's punishment at a later date however." Hinata stood up and faced the window. She had a view of the Hyuuga compound and had stood in that same spot watching her home. She wanted to go home so badly. She missed her room, missed the garden, and she missed her own damn bed!

"I believe it is time to return the heads of clan to their home then." Tsunade smiled when Hinata let out a happy whoop. Neji shook his head and gathered up their bags following after the racing Hinata. Hizashi's loud laughter being almost as loud as his mothers. Neji shook his head. This was going to be an interesting night.

**--------------------Time Jump--------------------**

Hiashi hissed as he fingered the bandages on his forehead. The elders had placed the seal on his head as his youngest and dearest daughter watched. He knew that Hanabi would be forever loyal to him. No matter what happened to him, but his eldest daughter. Hinata. She was the cause of all of this. She had forced him into imprisonment in his own home. And for what? A demon's child? He knew that child she had carried to full term wasn't the Kazekage's. It was that demon that had tricked them all. It had taken the fourth from them, and then it took his daughter.

"Hanabi, I want you to do something for me." Hanabi looked over towards her father. She had only been allowed to visit on the promise that she would never be any higher in rank than Chuunin. Her father didn't know this however. It had been her choice and hers alone. No one would remove her from her father's side. He needed her!

"Of course father. I would do anything you asked of me." Hanabi bowed her head low to the only man she would ever love. Hiashi smiled to himself at the loyalty his youngest daughter showed him. He had hoped and prayed that Hinata and Neji would do the same, but that hadn't happened. His brother had poisoned Neji young, and Hiashi could never get the boy back. Hinata, he had lost her young too. The moment she had laid eyes on Neji on her 3rd birthday.

"I need you to kill your nephew. With him gone, your poor excuse for a sister will crumple and crawl back to me for forgiveness." Hiashi smirked at the mental image. Yes the death of her only son will cause her to crawl back to him. Beg him to come back to the main house. Then he will take what he should have taken long ago, her life.

"If father wishes it so." Hanabi kept her head bowed so not to show the tears that wanted to leak from her eyes. She couldn't kill the boy, she wouldn't care her sister more pain. But her sister had caused their father such torment. Hiashi waved his younger daughter away wanting to be alone with his daydreams of bathing in his eldest daughters blood. Only a mater a time before his dream would come true. Hanabi snuck out of the hut and ran back to the Hyuuga compound. She wouldn't take her nephews life. But she would give her father a life, her own.

**--------------------Time Jump--------------------**

Hinata stared blankly ahead of her as Neji covered the body with a white cloth. Hiashi was trembling in the corner his hands covered in blood, his eyes unblinking as Neji stood back up to approach him. Hinata could only stare as Neji formed the jutsu that would end her father's life. When Hiashi's eyes locked onto Hinata's, a chill running down her spine at the words that were forming on her father's lips.

"I hate you."

His body slumped forward his eyes dulling and whitening with death. Hinata turned away and walked from the room that held her family. Neji let her go, knowing that Hinata would go to her mother's garden. He had other things to do. Like put together his thoughts. Hiashi, his uncle and his wives father, had killed his youngest daughter Hanabi. Neji picked up the small black notebook that was resting by Hanabi's head before walking from the room. A group of former branch members entered the room to ready the two bodies for burial.

Neji walked down the hall in a daze, he held in his hands the exact recounting of details that had led to Hanabi's death, written by Hanabi just moments before. The young girl had known exactly how she would die, because it had been HER will. Her father had been just a pawn.

**--------------------Time Jump--------------------**

Hinata stared out over the large yawn. She had a blanket set up and her son was napping near by. Her son, who would never know his blood grandfather, who would never know his blood aunt, who would never know his blood grandmother. Hinata felt tears fall down her cheeks as Neji's soft footsteps neared her. She knew her cousin would come to her sooner or later. She was glad it had been sooner.

Neji sat down on the blanket next to Hinata opening the book to start reading it to her. She had to hear it, even if she didn't want to. She had to know that her sister had truly died like her uncle had, to save her family.

It will not be easy for you to understand sister, but you must. I have never hated you; true I have never loved you either. But you are my flesh and blood, my older sister, and my protector. It is to bad for the both of us that you could not protect me from the one person I needed protection against, our own father.

_He asked of me something tonight that I could not in a million years ever think of doing. He asked me to take Hizashi's life. I have never seen the child, but he is apart of you, so he is dear to me, just as you and Neji will always be dear to me. Tell me in dreams that you will tell him stories of your little sister, who was to stupid to escape the clutches of your hatful father, who was to hard headed to feel love, and who was to blind to see the truth behind our clan._

_So instead of follow father's orders I have taken your form. I have learned Henge long ago, with the help of Konohamaru-chan and Naruto-san. And you and I are very much alike in appearance. At least to a Hyuuga to far gone to use his bloodline. Taking a melon from the kitchen and using a Henge to form a child that I believed would look very much like Hizashi does, I went back to father's side._

_I did what he wanted to see. Showed him what he has always wanted, your down fall. He actually laughed like he once did. All full of joy and glee, it was a very scary sight. And I admit I was very scared, but knew that my fear would be nothing compared to what you must have felt when he confronted you those months ago. _

_When the fake child had fallen from my fake bloodied hands, Father embraced me. I had wished for him to take me into his arms since I was small, but he was so distant. Always looking and sneering towards you, and always to busy with his hate for you to even show me a bit of love. It felt nice, being in loving arms. Is this what you felt when Gaara-sama had taken you into his arms that night? How you feel when Naruto-san or Neji-nee-san wrap their arms around you and bury their faces in your neck or hair? The gentle warmth, the pure joy, the immense pleasure, the hot shivers, and the chill. _

_It wasn't until the knife was coming towards my throat did I realize that I did truly love someone. I regret never telling him though. Things might, no they wouldn't have been different. Our love would never have been allowed. Just as your true love was never allowed. _

_When the blood flew from my neck, my Henge dropped. I saw father's fear then, the fear that he was always hiding behind his hard heart. It was the fear that he had failed me. He didn't care about you, but he did me. I was his pride and joy, his way to top this village after his brother's selfless sacrifice. But I tore that all from him. I did the exact same thing that Uncle Hizashi did all those years ago. I gave my life for you sister. So you could live on with Neji in freedom and love. Without the fear of father or myself hovering over your happy home._

_Before I go, sister, will you do something for me? I have never asked anything of you, and I do not deserve you doing me any favors. But if you find it in your kind heart to ever forgive your fool-hearted sister, please do this one favor for me._

_Tell Konohamaru __Sarutobi__ that I did love him. I have always loved him; since the first time that I laid eyes on him that day at the Chuunin exam. He had so much spirit, so much passion for life. I could have been happy to live beside him, and help him become the best Hokage he could ever be. Tell him for me, but tell him not to be sad that I couldn't tell him myself. I have no courage and I would never have been able to say it out loud. But I did… Do love him. _

_Take care my dear sister. Raise Hizashi to be the best human he can be. Forget that he is the heir to the Hyuuga clan, forget that he is the son of the Kazekage, forget that he will never know his blood family besides his mother, forget all of that! He will be known as Hizashi Hyuuga, the best ninja to come from Konoha since the Yondaime himself. Unless Naruto-san becomes what he claims to be. Raise him and be happy. For I cannot be happier, I have died saving the one person who truly loved me in life._

_My sister._

_-Hanabi-_

Hinata fall forward into Neji's arms. Tears were streaming down her face as her chest tightened with her cries. Hizashi had started to cry moments into the letter, sensing his mother's pain. Neji couldn't help the tears that were falling down his own face but kept them back as best he could for Hinata. He needed to be strong because Hinata needed him.

They must have sat like that for hours, but Neji didn't care. Hizashi didn't seem to mind either, having found a soft spot of the blanket to curl up on and sleep, being drained from his cry. Hinata had done the same, passing out in Neji's lap. Neji ran his fingers through his cousin's hair before looking up to the darkening sky. A single star had come out and Neji smiled gently.

"Look after her father. She's in your hands now." Neji let himself cry then, for all the pain Hinata was going through, for his own pain, for the pain that Hizashi would face in the future when he found out the truth, and for Hanabi's pain. He let himself cry until he to fell into a quiet slumber next to his wife and son.

The star in the sky twinkled brightly before it was joined by another smaller star. This one seemed to float over Hizashi's head, silently promising to forever watch and protect him. If anyone were watching, they would have seen the small child opening his eyes and reaching for the star. Hizashi's bright eyes shinning with the power of the Hyuuga clan as he stared at his protector who he would never know: His Aunt Hanabi.

**FIN**


End file.
